justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:G9 Eclipse
Engine type Actually most modern aircraft use turbofans, not turbojets. Not sure where you got that information from. 07:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. GMRE 08:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Plane type This article contradicts itself, at first it says it's most likely an interceptor, then later on it goes on to say that it has 4 vertical stabilizers which are very uncommon in fighter aircraft. I will remove the 'fighter' bit for now but I don't know much about planes, charliealphatango could help. Speeddaemon (talk) 13:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :An "interceptor" is a type of "fighter" plane. I do know a lot about planes. But we can't really speculate what the Panau Military might use it as. For all we know, they might be reserving them to fight off a naval attack. GMRE (talk) 15:24, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I thought a fighter plane might be specifically for dogfighting other planes or something, not any plane with weapons.Speeddaemon (talk) 15:46, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Some types A fighter plane is for fighting other planes, but there's several types of them. Some types don't exist anymore, but there at least used to be: *Fighter-bomber - A light bomber / heavy and clumsy fighter. It was meant to do both roles, but turned out to be terrible. *Escort fighter - An extra long range fighter that flew with bombers during WW2 to protect them from interceptors. *Interceptors - A very well armed short range fighter. It's suppose to stop any attacking enemy plane. In order to shoot down other fighters, it has to be faster, better maneuvering and better armed. This comes at the expense of range (fuel). *Carrier based fighters - The fighter planes on aircraft carriers can be from any other fighter type, but they need special equipment for the catapult take-off systems on the ship. *Vertical (or short) take-off and landing fighters - For extremely specific roles, like supporting amphibous landings. These planes will always be slower than other fighters. *Stealth fighters - The newest type of fighters. These can be from any fighter type, but they have a very specific body shape and material, which make them a little un-aerodynamic, so they're not the fastest, but they can't be seen as easily by radar. *Night fighter - A 1940's to 50's fighter that's meant for use at night. It has special black/dark grey camouflage and a radar at the front, to see the enemy in the dark. By now all fighters have a radar, so this type is obsolete. Radar was still new, large and very expensive in the 1940's, so this was a big deal during WW2. *There's probay some that I'm forgetting. I hope this helps. GMRE (talk) 16:11, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Grey one Does it really exist? The gallery had a picture of the black one with a caption that claimed that it's grey. I fixed it. The desert color one can seem greyish in some light. If there really is a grey one, I'm gonna find it and get a picture. ...Unles someone else will get one first. I won't have time until tomorrow. GMRE (talk) 17:45, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Until someone can provide a screenshot of the black one next to a grey one, I'm going to assume that they're the same thing. Depending on the angle of light, it can appear to be grey or black. I'm not going to update the article about it just yet. GMRE (talk) 13:26, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the ones in bunkers appear black because there is less light but really they are grey, I can't remember seeing any black versions. Speeddaemon (talk) 00:58, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll change the article then. The one in the articles first picture looks pretty black to me. ...At least in that picture. GMRE (talk) 07:39, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah no, it is grey, the shadows are just dark that's all. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:23, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Found a bug I found a glitch where the one at Paya Luas spawned with the nose gear up. The nose gear then went down on rotation (Version:XBOX360 .SomeRandomHuman (talk) 07:10, September 4, 2015 (UTC)